Allen, Lavi and Kanda go to Candy Mountain
by I-Love-Anime0
Summary: Allen went to see Lavi after he ate, Lavi found a map and Lavi and Allen thought it would be nice to have Kanda come with them to 'Candy Mountain' R&R please.I forgot to put the disclaimer inside so...*Disclaimer: I don't DGM. or Charlie The Unicorn


**Okay so I just watched Charlie the unicorn: Candy Mountain and I thought that Kanda would fit as Charlie and Lavi and Allen would fit as the others so anyway here's the story. R&R ^_^**

**Allen woke up and headed for the cafeteria to eat breakfast. On his way to the cafeteria he said "Hello." to all of the finders that he saw. After he eat he headed over to see Lavi to see if he needed help with anything today.**

**"Oh hey there Lavi do you ne-... what do you have in your hand Lavi??"**

**"What?.. Oh Hey Allen guess what I found..."**

**"Uh I don't know what did yo-"**

**"I'll tell you what I found I found a map to Candy Mountain!! Candy Mountain Allen!" Lavi said with starts and sparkles around him.**

**"Really? Let's go get Kanda to come with us to Candy Mountain Lavi."**

**"Great idea Moyashi-Chan let's go~!"**

**So Lavi and Allen ran to Kandas' room and opened the door and...**

**Lavi: "Hey, Yuu-Chan… Hey Yuu-Chan wake up!"**

**Allen: "Yeah Kanda, You silly sleepy head wake up!"**

**Kanda: "Oh god you guys. This has better be pretty freakin' important. Is the Black Order on fire?"**

**Lavi: "No Yuu-Chan, We found a map to Candy Mountain. Candy Mountain Yuu-Chan."**

**Allen: "Yeah Kanda! We're going to Candy Mountain come with us Kanda."**

**Lavi: "Yeah Yuu-Chan! It will Be an adventure! We're going on an adventure Yuu-Chan."**

**Kanda: "Yeah! Candy Mountain right…I'm just gonna you know… Go back to sleep now."**

**Lavi: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!! Yuu-Chan!!! You have to come with us to Candy Mountain. Lavi said as he was jumping on Kandas' bed."**

**Allen: "Yeah Kanda, Candy Mountain… It's a land of sweets and joy and joyness(?)!"**

**Kanda: "Please stop bouncing on my bed!"  
Lavi: "Candy Mountain Yuu-Chan!!"  
Allen: "Yeah Candy Mountain."**

**Kanda: "Alright Fine!! I'll go with you to Candy Mountain!"**

**So Kanda, Lavi and Allen left the Black Order and was on their way to find Candy Mountain.**

**Lavi and Allen: "LA LA LAAAA LAAA LAAAL LA ALAAA"**

**Kanda: "Enough with the singing already."  
Lavi: "Our first stop is over there Yuu-Chan!"  
Kanda: "Oh god what is that!?!"  
Lavi: "It's a Leoplurodon Yuu-Chan."  
Allen: "A magical Leoplurodon."  
Lavi: "It's gonna guide our way to Candy Mountain!"  
Kanda: "Alright Guys you do know that there is no actual Candy Mountain right?"**

**Lavi: "SHUN THE NON-BELIEVER!!!"  
Allen: "SHHHHHUUUUUNNN!!!"  
Lavi: "SSSSSHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUNNN!!!!!"  
Kanda: "Yeah??"  
Liopleurodon: (funny noises!)  
Lavi: "It has spoken!!"  
Allen: "It has told us the way~!!!!"  
Kanda: "It didn't say anything!!"  
Lavi: "It's just over this bridge Yuu-Chan!"  
Allen: "This magical bridge of hope and wonder!!"  
Kanda: "Is anyone else getting like covered in splinters? Seriously guys we shouldn't be on this thing."  
Lavi: "KANDAAAA, KAAANNNDDDAAA, KANNNDDDAAAA, KAANNNDDAAA!!!"  
Kanda: I'm right here what do you want!?!?"  
Lavi: "We're on a bridge Yuu-Chan!"**

**Scene Change**

**Allen: "We're Here!!!"  
Kanda: "Well what do ya know? There's actually a Candy Mountain."  
Lavi: "Candy Mountain! Candy Mountain… You fill me with sweet sugary goodness."  
Allen: "Go inside the Candy Mountain Cave Kanda."  
Lavi: "Yeah Yuu-Chan! Go inside the cave. Magical wonders are to behold when you enter."  
Kanda: "Yeah Arrrr… Thanks but no thanks I'm gunna just stay out here."  
Allen: "But you have to enter the Candy Mountain Candy Cave Kanda!"**

**  
All of a sudden the science division and Finders come out and sing:  
"Oh when you're down and you're looking for some cheering up  
Then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave  
When you get inside you find yourself a cheery land  
Such a happy and joy filled and perky merry land.  
They've got lollipops and gummy drops and candy things  
Oh so many things that will brighten up your day  
It's impossible to wear a frown in candy town  
It's the neck of lovely candy cave.  
They've got jellybeans and coconut with little hats  
Candy rats, chocolate bats, it's a wonderland of sweets  
Buy the candy train to town and hear the candy band  
Candy bells, it's a treat, as they march across the land.  
Cherry ribbon stream across the sky and to the ground  
Turn around, it astounds, it's a dancing candy treat  
In the candy cave imagination runs so free  
So now Kanda-dono will you please go into the cave."  
Kanda: "Alright fine!! I'll go into the freakin' Candy Cave! This has better be good!"**

**Kanda walks into the cave and Lavi and Allen look at each other then they laugh a bit and say.**

**Lavi: "Goodbye Yuu-Chan!"**

**Allen: "Yeah, Goodbye Kanda!"**

**Kanda: Goodbye… What?! HEY WHATS GOIN ON HERE!?!? hello? Who is that?"**

**Kanda: "Ow! oh god! What Happened? argh! They took my freakin' kidney!"**

**Um so that's it this was just a one shot so yea please ****REVIEW?**


End file.
